Field
The present invention relates to a method of preventing fuel gas from entering a cabin of a mobile object including a fuel cell and to a mobile object including a fuel cell.
Related Art
A polymer electrolyte fuel cell, hereinafter also simply referred to as “fuel cell”, generates power through an electrochemical reaction between hydrogen as fuel gas and oxygen as oxidant gas. In a fuel cell vehicle including the fuel cell, a technique for preventing hydrogen, which erroneously leaked from a path for supplying the hydrogen to the fuel cell or a path for discharging the hydrogen from the fuel cell, from entering a passenger cabin is proposed as disclosed in JP2004-166488A, for example.
However, in the above-mentioned publication, processing is described that is executed to prevent the hydrogen from further entering the passenger cabin only after the hydrogen entering the passenger cabin of the fuel cell vehicle is detected, and no processing for proactively preventing the entrance of the hydrogen is mentioned. As described above, a technique of preventing fuel gas from entering a passenger cabin for a passenger in a fuel cell vehicle as well as other mobile objects including the fuel cell, has a room for improvement.